In the oil and gas industry, certain surfactants (including certain fluorinated surfactants) are known as fluid additives for various downhole operations (e.g., fracturing, waterflooding, and drilling). Often, these surfactants function to decrease the surface tension of the fluid or to stabilize foamed fluids.
Some hydrocarbon and fluorochemical compounds have been used to modify the wettability of reservoir rock, which may be useful, for example, to prevent or remedy water blocking (e.g., in oil or gas wells) or liquid hydrocarbon accumulation (e.g., in gas wells) in the vicinity of the wellbore (i.e., the near wellbore region). Water blocking and liquid hydrocarbon accumulation may result from natural phenomena (e.g., water-bearing geological zones or condensate banking) and/or operations conducted on the well (e.g., using aqueous or hydrocarbon fluids). Water blocking and condensate banking in the near wellbore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation can inhibit or stop production of hydrocarbons from the well and hence are typically not desirable. Not all hydrocarbon and fluorochemical compounds, however, provide the desired wettability modification.
Solvent injection (e.g., injection of methanol) has been used to alleviate the problems of water blocking and condensate banking in gas wells, but this method may provide only a temporary benefit, and may not be desirable under some downhole conditions.